


Changed destiny for you

by Achivewriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18, 15x19, 15x20, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Dean really got nailed huh?, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fanfix, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I miss Cas, I really hope people will read this and it doesn't just get burried, I said: fine I'll do it myself, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Some late night writing sessions went into this, Supernatural final, The final but I said gay rights, Well not in this one, story is complete!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achivewriting/pseuds/Achivewriting
Summary: The final was a mess and something we definitely did NOT deserve.This is a fanfix with what I think should have happened. (I pick it up from episode 15x18)-“Dean… It’s okay.” Jack said. “When you told us about the deal with the empty I figured what happened.”Dean blinked. “How did you know?”“He told me... and how he would be taken when he was most happy.”Dean stayed silent for a few seconds, taking it in. “And you figured-”“-that was you, yes.”“That makes you smarter than me. I didn’t know and I’ve known Cas for years.”“It’s not easy to see when there is no switch in behavior to you. He always loved you”“Yeah? Well loving me got him dead.” He turned his back to Jack and closed his eyes. “Like everyone always does.”orA fix-it fic where I make Destiel canon, give us a different final battle and a satisfying ending.
Relationships: Amara & Jack Kline, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chuck & my fist, Chuck & the back of my foot, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, You can imagine some more
Comments: 31
Kudos: 304





	1. Master of repressed emotions (episode 15x18)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is short because it's only the end of 15x18

If only Dean knew what to do… what to say. Cas was laying out his heart and all Dean could do was stare. Did he love Cas? He didn’t know. When you have repressed your emotions ever since you were a child you forget what true feelings are like. Repres your fear, repres your kindness, they are weaknesses. Add the constant repressed depression to that and you have a broken human. It’s not healthy, but it is the only way Dean knew how. With all those repressed emotions it’s hard to tell how he really feels. 

He cared for Castiel, the funky little angel without a harp. He didn't want to live without him, but there was too much going on inside his head. Castiel's words were nowhere near processed in his brain. He needed time, time he didn’t have...

“I cared about Sam, I cared about Jack… but I cared about the whole world because of  **you** .” Cas sounded broken, his eyes were red. That were about the only things Dean could register. How it made him feel, he could not. 

“You changed me Dean.” Cas added, a tear running down his face. He had never seen so much emotion on Cas’ face before. Was it a goodbye? What was he implying? The dots didn’t connect. 

“Why does this sound like a goodbye?’ Dean asked. In the background he could hear another slam against the door. It reminded him that Billy was still there and getting closer and closer to busting down the door. 

“Because it is.” Cas answered. Only when he said that, dots started connecting and his brain went into overdrive. He is confessing… he is saying goodbye...

“I love you” he said with tears in his eyes, a look on his face that pulled on his heartstrings. 

For so long Dean didn’t believe angels could love, but yet here he was. An angel loving him more than he could even imagine. 

“Don’t do this Cas.” Dean shook his head. Do NOT make me lose you again, went unsaid. 

He heard something behind him and turned around. A portal to the empty opened, it’s presence was threatening and scary like incoming doom. Dean turned back to face Cas in desperation. Billy burst through the door as he turned. 

It’s happening. Shit it was happening. He hasn’t said a single thing. “Cas-”

Cas interrupted by grabbing his shoulders. 

“Goodbye Dean” and with that he pushed. Dean felt Cas’ handprint burn into his skin as he fell against the wall. 

Dean gasped out and met Cas’ eyes. Cas gave him one final look filled with emotions that were hard to identify before he surrendered himself completely to the Empty. 

And just like that… he was gone. 

Apparently Billy was too, but he didn’t care. He sat on the floor staring in the distance, trying to process what happened. Overfilled with grief and what if’s. 

Minutes passed by until he heard his phone buzz. Somewhere in his treacherous mind he thought it might’ve been Cas. Even though he knew it wasn’t possible. 

He looked at the caller ID: Sam. He felt disappointment, immediately followed by shame and disgust. He should be happy to see that Sam was okay, but right now all he could feel was grief. He dropped the phone and pulled at his hair. 

Only with Cas gone he could feel his true emotions. He felt lost and hopeless. Another loss. How would they ever be able to win? Does he even have the will left to fight?… Of course an angel like Castiel would fall in love with a broken human. 

He deserved better. No matter how hard he tried, Dean would never be able to see what Cas saw in him. 

So what if tears ran down his face? There was no one around to act brave for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you doing in my notes? Go read the next chapter hun. You deserve it after what the final has put you through.


	2. For those we lost and loved. (15x19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of episode 15x19
> 
> The boys get ready for the final battle against Chuck.

After who knows how long Dean collected himself off the bunker floor and called Sam back. Sam had picked up in an instant with obvious relief. It did make Dean feel better, hearing that Sam was okay. Him and Jack were if he was honest the only reason left he kept fighting. 

His body went on autopilot as he exited the bunker and entered his car. Driving off with this numbness inside of his head and body. It didn’t feel real. None of it did. Like a bad dream he had yet to wake up from. The streets were empty and apocalyptic. There was no one. Not in the cars, not in the shops. 

He was truly alone with only his thoughts to keep him company. And oh boy those thoughts were horrible company. His anger boiled like it never had before. Chuck or… God had done the absolute worst. Thanos snapping away the whole population because of what? Boredom? Like a kid getting sick of their toys.

But Dean was done being angry. He was done feeling hatred all the time. He just wanted… a break, happiness if it was too much to ask? He has played his part long enough. He didn’t want to be a soldier in Chuck’s or his dad’s game. 

So in that moment surrounded by nothing but silence he decided he was going to change his life around. Find that happiness, make Castiel's sacrifice worth it. He would make his own ending. One that everyone he loved deserved. Not one that other people chose for him. That new burning passion kept him driving and fueled his determination. 

Before he knew it he arrived at their meeting point. Seeing Sam and Jack gave him some sort of reassurance, like he was not alone after all. 

He closed baby’s door behind him and prepared himself for the ~emotions~. 

He had no idea how to tell Jack that Cas died because of him. That kid was basically his son. 

Dean let out a low sigh and stood his ground. 

“Everyone is gone.” Sam said, looking at his brother for answers that he didn’t have. 

“Did you see anyone on the way here?” 

“No…” Dean replied. Thinking about all the people they lost, their family... He had been too preoccupied thinking about Cas that he forgot that they didn’t just lose him but everyone they cared about. 

“I couldn’t save anybody” Sam began, Dean recognised that tone and feeling. He knew better then to tell Sam that it wasn’t his fault because he wouldn’t believe it either way. “Billy-”

“It wasn’t Billy, it was Chuck.” Dean explained. 

“What-”

“Where is Cas?” Jack asked out of the blue. There it was. The question Dean had been dreading. Just hearing Cas name out loud hit him in the gut. 

“Dean?” Sam asked. 

Dean could already see the look forming on Jack’s face. 

“He saved me.” Dean closed his eyes and opened them again with a shake of his head. Like he still couldn’t believe that Cas did that for him.

For him…

“Billy was coming after us and Cas summoned the empty... It took her and it took him.” 

“no…” Jack said and Dean met his eye. Jack tried his very best to stay strong, but Dean knew it wasn’t easy. Cas was like a father to Jack. Hell Cas  **was** Jack’s father. 

Jacks face was a mix between confusion, anger and grief. He leaned forward and let out a shaky breath, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Jack…” 

Jack wiped his tears away and took a step back. “I-... I need a moment.” He said before walking off. 

Deans eyes followed Jack until he dropped them to stare at his shoes. He could feel Sam’s eyes piercing into his soul.

“Shit-” Dean said as he gave a stone by his shoe a soft kick. 

“Dean.” Sam pressed.

Who was Dean kidding, he couldn’t pretend to be tough or brave. They lost too much to waste effort in trying to hide their emotions. 

Sams jaw was clenched and his eyes were dark, but his anger wasn’t directed at Dean. 

“We go find that son of a bitch… and we kill him.” Sam said. “We kill him in the name of everyone we lost.”

Dean nodded firmly. “and those we loved…” Sam continued and stared off to where Jack had ran off to. He was sitting in the back of the impala, his head in his hands. 

Dean looked back at Sam and gave him a sad smile. “Yeah… We will. Just like we always do.” Sam nodded and they stood across each other, a little bit awkward as they both didn’t know what to say. 

Dean took a step back and was about to turn around when he realised that he shouldn’t hold back. Not like he did with Cas. He was damn well happy that Sam was safe and sound, he should be able to show it.

Well shit… Dean took the step back forward and hugged his little brother. They were both griefing, but at least they still had each other. Sam let out a heavy sigh and buried his chin on Dean’s shoulder. 

“I lost Eileen.” Sam said, barely audible. 

“I know.” Dean said back. “We lost… well everything.”

“I know” Sam said, pulling back and looking him in the eye. “I know Dean” with a hint of something else. 

Dean scraped his throat and took a step back. “Now let’s kill one more son of a bitch.” Dean offered. 

If he was gonna go down fighting. He was happy it would be side by side with his brother and his almost son. Fighting for those they love. 

  
  
  


**4 days later | the bunker**

How they were gonna do that tho, was a big question and one that seemed impossible to answer. Chuck was nowhere to be seen and all they could do is wait. They couldn’t ask anyone for information to where Chuck might be because everyone was dead... Everyone… or not? 

Jack had been laying on his bed, trying to call Cas for the hundred time when he felt a presence. First he thought it was Castiel… but no this was a presence he didn't recognise. 

Sam and Dean had been discussing strategies and possible whereabouts of Chuck when Jack came shuffling out of his bed. They watched as he stepped over Sam’s sleeping bag, then Dean’s before slowly making his way down the few stair steps. 

They had all been sleeping in the same room after everyone had disappeared. None of them could sleep without the presence of each other close by, afraid that when they woke the others would be gone and they would truly be alone. 

The sleeping bags weren’t entirely comfortable, but at least they managed to get their sleep. 

Jack reached the end of the table and gave them both a look of confusion. “Guys, I’m… feeling something weird.”

Sam and Dean looked back at him dumbfounded. 

“I-I’m sensing a presence… There is something out there, besides us.” Jack resumed. Sam seemed interested and closed the book he had been reading. 

“Something like, people?” he asked. 

“...no I don’t think so.” 

Dean raised his eyebrows and stood up from his chair. “It’s the only lead we got. Beggers can’t be choosers.” 

All three of them agreed and went out to search for the presence, using Jack as a navigation system. As they drove they all tried their very best not to have false hope of anything or anyone.

They drove by a gas station when Jack said. “Here.” 

Dean kicked the car to a stop; and glanced outside of the window. He couldn’t see anything from here. “Well not exactly here… but close.” Jack said and stepped out of the car. He looked around in the middle of nowhere, nothing much to see. 

Sam and Dean watched him before stepping out. “Split up. Yell when you see anything.” Sam said. 

“Okay. I’ll go to the restroom.” Dean said, leading to questioned looks on Sam and Jacks face. 

“Not to search. I just need to pee.” He explained. They didn’t question further and headed to their directions. 

Dean shrugged and walked towards the restroom, stopping by the store first just to see if they had any pie (sadly they didn’t). He left the shop when he heard it. He turned around with no expectations, but presently surprised. 

A dog? 

It made another sad sound and Dean stumbled forward. Getting on his knees to give it a closer look.

“Wowow wow look at you, heyyy,” Dean chuckled. The dog was the best thing he had seen in days. 

He cupped the dogs jaw and scratched it behind its ear. “How did Chuck miss you, little guy?” Dean asked. 

“I haven’t thought-... finding a dog feels like a miracle.” 

Dean readjusted his positions and beckoned the dog to come closer.

“Come here miracle” and picked him up in his arms. “I’m taking you home.”

“Sammy!!” he called out as he carried the dog back to the car. Sam stood in surprise as he watched Dean arrive. “Check it out.” Dean smiled. 

“You found a dog?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah! I guess Chuck didn’t get everything. Like- maybe there is people he missed you know?” Sam looked around as if he was searching for one of those people. 

“Btw this dog is coming home with us.” Dean said and softly bounced the dog in his arms. 

“You are gonna let a dog sit in the impala?” Sam asked in disbelief.

“Relax I’m not giving him a shotgun… unless you are cool with that?”

Sam let out a surprise chuckle and gave him one more side look before saying

“ Okay...I’ll get Jack.” 

“Don’t worry about him, he will warm up to you.” 

He opened the door for the dog to jump in. 

“Maybe he will let you sleep in his room. Heh Heh.” 

Miracle sat down with his tongue out of his mouth. “Here we go! Good boy! C’mon here.” He petted the dog and kneeled down. 

“Believe it or not but you are the best thing that happened in the last few days.” 

Dean gave the dog one more scratch before straightening his back. 

He watched the dog with joy and closed the door. His smile dropped as a feeling of enormous dread washed over him. He sent a quick glance back at the dog, but all there was left was floating dust. 

No nononono no

Something heavy returned in Deans mind where it was happy for only a minute. 

He looked up. Past the car and across the road stood Chuck. He saluted Dean with a jerk smile. He just took the last thing away that gave Dean one single spark of joy. 

“Sammy?!” he yelled with desperation. He glanced around searching for him. Chuck was gone just as fast as he came. 

“Damn it.” Dean slammed the door shut and turned a 360. “SAMMY?!” 

No way Chuck-... He wouldn’t do that right? 

“JACK?!” Dean’s breathing was heavy in panic. He couldn’t breathe, he just forgot how to. He felt trapped and cornered. He didn’t want to be alone again. He  **couldn’t** be alone again. “SAAAAMMM” He yelled. 

“Hello Dean.” Dean jumped back, his hand clutching over his heart. Chuck. He reacted in an instant, his fist heading for Chucks face without hesitation. 

Chuck catched Dean’s fist and laughed. LAUGHED?

“Really?” Chuck asked and slammed Dean’s head against the car roof. 

“You were gonna punch me… ME with your fist? That's cute” Dean made a movement to get free but got slammed again. 

“Now listen.  **Dean** . I’m sick of waiting and watching you guys stumble over hundreds of deadends.” 

Dean groaned. “Feel free to-” 

“Shut it” Chuck said and released his hold on Dean with a push. 

“To what I was saying… We are ending this tomorrow.” Dean glared back at him. Not giving Chuck the satisfaction of any emotion, even though he was terrified. 

“Dean!” Sam called out and sprinted. 

“Oh and one more thing... Make sure it’s entertaining.” And with that he left. 

Sam rushed to his side. “Are you okay?” he gave the place where Chuck stood just seconds ago a quick glance, almost like he was checking if Chuck really left. 

“I’m fine.” Dean answered as he rubbed the palm of his hand over his bruised forehead. 

“What did he say?” Sam asked.

“That he wants to end it all tomorrow.” Dean answered. This time he wiped his own blood off the car with his sleeve. 

Sam frowned. “Where? When?” 

“He didn’t say.” Dean crossed his arms and then looked Sam in the eye. 

“Wait… where is Jack?” He asked. 

Sams frown changed from confused to worried. 

“I don’t know. I was searching for him until I heard you yell.” 

“Chuck wouldn’t?” Dean didn’t finish the sentence. 

“I don’t think Chuck can.” 

Dean took out his phone, put it on speaker and let it ring. 

It rang once, twice and then Jack’s familiar voice answered. “Hello?” Dean and Sam both sighed in relief. “What is going on?” Jack asked. 

“Yeah...t’s better if you come back to the car. We have a lot to tell you…” 

* * *

The ride back was quiet. Ever since they told Jack what had happened a tension had hung around him. The kid was probably terrified, being told that he was the only one powerful enough to kill God was a lot of pressure. World Ending doom was the consequence if he failed, but Dean wasn’t gonna tell him that. Plus he believed in the kid. Over the years that he knew Jack he had grown so much. Dean trusted Jack with his life… literally. 

He hoped Jack knew that too. 

Dean shot a glance at Jack through the backway mirror. .”So-” Dean began, but got interrupted by Jack saying “I have to tell you something” at the same time. 

Sam shot Dean a quick look before turning to face Jack. “What is it?” he asked. 

Jack straightened his back and nervously shifted in his seat. “When Chuck was… talking to Dean. Another weird thing happened.” 

Dean had a hard time focussing on the road. “Let’s hear it.”

“I think… I think I might know how to defeat God.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter comes out friday I think. Please let me know what you thought so far and don't be shy to rant about your hate of how CW had the nerve to end Supernatural like that :)


	3. A sunny day to kill God (15x19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end or the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, so you are the kind of person that reads notes too huh? I see u and I appreciate u. Hope you enjoy this chapter <3

Dean had no idea how any of them were gonna sleep that night. By tomorrow they were either be death in the worst way possible or perhaps they wouldn’t even exist at all. Who knows what **the** literal god could do. Even if they won… what next? All they could do is trust in Jack. Even though the kid didn’t trust himself. There was no nobler death than dying fighting for the sake of the world.

He couldn’t say he had nothing left to lose because he did. He had a lot to lose. Sam and Jack. They were everything to him. Cas was too. He popped in his head from time to time. And as he laid in his sleeping bag, Sam’s snoring in his right ear, he thought about how he should’ve said something back. Anything back. The more he thought about it the more sure he was sure that he loved Cas back. Dean was mad at himself that he let Cas die, thinking his feelings were unrequired. Dean wanted to scream that they weren’t. He wanted to scream in the void that was the empty that he loved the dork, but it was too late. A “what if” haunting him until the day he died. May that be tomorrow or perhaps even years. 

He had thought that Cas was something he couldn’t have and now that he knew he could’ve… all this time. He would’ve rather gone without knowing at all.

“Hey… You’re awake too, huh?” Jack whispered. Dean didn’t expect Jack to be awake. He wiped the tear off his cheek and cleared his throat. “Yeah…” 

Jack turned his head to look at Dean. “Thinking about Cas?” he asked. 

Dean blinked and tried to act as if he had no idea what Jack was talking about. 

“Dean… It’s okay.” Jack said. “When you told us about the deal with the empty I figured what happened.”

Dean blinked. “How did you know?” 

“He told me and how he would be taken when he was most happy.” 

Dean stayed silent for a few seconds, taking it in. “And you figured-” 

“-that was you, yes.” 

“That makes you smarter than me. I didn’t know and I’ve known Cas for years.” 

“It’s not easy to see when there is no switch in behavior to you. He always loved you” 

“Yeah well loving me got him dead.” He turned his back to Jack and closed his eyes. “Like everyone always does.” 

It was quiet in the room. 

Dean listened to Sam snoring, wondering how the hell he could sleep. Maybe he trusted in their plan more. No matter how hard Dean tried he never stopped worrying. The need to protect the last 2 people he loved and cared about was too high. He guessed that happens when being a protector was drilled into him ever since he was a child. 

“Of all the different universes, all the different Castiel’s, our Cas decided to go against direct orders and rebel for you... He went above and beyond Chuck’s expectations because he didn’t expect an angel would fall in love with a human.

He saved the world because of love and he would do it again. No matter how you see that I think that’s beautiful.” Jack said. 

He had carefully chosen his words to get the point across. Jack was right (of course.) But it didn’t stop the heartache in his chest. 

“Thank you Jack.” Dean said and turned back around to face him. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Jack frowned. 

“For everything. Everything I have ever done wrong.” 

Dean had to admit it wasn’t easy to be so open about his emotions, but with all that had happened he was due for a change. 

“I appreciate that.” Jack said. 

Dean nodded. Not that Jack would see that in the dark. (or would he? He didn’t know what the extent of Jack’s abilities were.)

“Now go get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.” Dean used his dad voice that he had used on Sam so many times before. 

“You too.”

Dean turned to lay on his back, staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes. 

“Dean?” He heard Jack whisper. 

Dean hummed in response. “Do you think our plan will work?” Jack asked. 

“I do.” He smiled. “I believe in you more than I do in myself. If anyone in this world can do it. It’s you.” Dean said, conveying as much confidence in his words as he could. 

His words seemed to lift the heavy weight off Jack’s shoulders. 

“You aren’t alone in this.” 

“I know.” Jack responded. “Goodnight Dean.”

“Goodnight Jack.”and before he knew it he fell asleep. Easier then he had in years.

It was relaxing, being just an arm away from Sam and Jack. It eased his mind. The world ending problems forgotten. For just a moment. 

* * *

The bunker I 09:32 

Dean woke up feeling great. He felt semi-great when he remembered what day it was. He put on a bathrobe and followed the smell of bacon and eggs to the kitchen. Sam and Jack already chatting at the counter. 

“Look who finally got out of bed.” Sam said. “How did you sleep?” 

“Great actually. Which is a wonder with you snoring in my ear all night.” 

“I do not-” Sam protested and Dean pointed at Jack

“You do.” Jack confirmed. “Really loud.”

“Careful or no bacon and eggs for you two.” Sam threatened with a spatula. 

Dean and Jack both put their hands up in surrender. 

“Smells great. This time I **will** eat as much as you have to over.” Dean pulled out a chair and rubbed his hands together. 

“Good.” Sam said and shoved an egg on Dean’s plate. Jack handed Dean the plate with bacon and Dean happily accepted. 

They ate together in peace. All of them were in silent agreement that this was their final calm before the storm. 

After they ate, Dean got dressed and made himself ready. Or as ready as he’ll ever be.

They had decided to take a drive in the impala while waiting for Chuck to make the first move. There wasn’t much they could do anyways. 

Around 10 am they were ready and dressed at the bottom of the bunker stairs. 

Dean took a deep breath and took the bunker in as it was. He trusted in Jack to succeed, but the possibility was always there that they wouldn’t make it back. Or perhaps only one of them wouldn’t. Dean hoped if it were that case that he would be the one to not make it back. He couldn’t handle another loss. 

He gave the bunker one last glance before following Sam up the stairs. He turned the lights off and closed the door behind him. 

“Hey Sammie.” Dean said. “Why don’t you drive?” He threw the keys over and Sam catched. He looked him up and down. “Are you sure?” 

Hell yeah, why not?” Dean gave him a smirk. “If you still remember how” Sam and Jack shared a look, but accepted it. 

“Okay” Sam brightened up. 

Dean walked over to the other side of the car. If all goes well he would have lots of other times to drive the car. 

They entered and Dean clicked the music on. “The boys are back in town” started playing as Sam drove away. The bunker shrinking smaller and smaller in the distance. 

* * *

They had been driving for 45 minutes when it happened. One second they were in a countryside, nothing but grass and farmland for miles, the next second the surroundings changed into white rocks and trees. 

There was no way the surroundings had changed naturally. They were in a completely different state, maybe even country. 

“What the hell?” Dean mumbled as he looked out of the window. The weather was great, sunny and almost no clouds. He wondered if Chuck had done that on purpose. 

“He is here.” Jack said anxiously. 

“He brought us here?” Sam asked. 

“Dramatic much” Dean said.

They reached the end of the road that let to a beach with a gorgeous blue lake. 

If he squeezed his eyes he was sure he could see Chuck staring at the lake’s horizon. 

“Guys I see-!” 

BWAM

It happened so fast that Dean didn’t even know what happened. In a second he blacked out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean groaned as he regained consciousness. The car was upside down. Something smelled really bad. Dean’s guess was that the cars tank must have broken, leaking gas all over the sand and leather. 

He blinked his eyes open and ignored the killer headache. He pressed a hand against his temple and wasn’t shocked to discover blood.

He must have slammed his head against the car window. 

He released his seatbelt and fell down with an oof. He took a second to take a couple of deep breaths before grunting and repositioning himself on his back. 

His leg stinged. Dean gave it a look and gritted his teeth. A chunk of broken glace sticked out. Not big enough to do concerning damage, but still hurt like a bitch.

He wasn’t an expert in human anatomy, but his guess was to not take it out.

Next to him Sam let out a grunt. “Sam? Are you okay?” 

“... no” Sam responded. He couldn’t see Sam’s face as it was blocked by his hair (they really need to cut it.), but Dean didn’t spot any life threatening injuries. 

“And Jack?” 

No answer.

Sam let out a sudden gasp of surprise and Dean’s attention turned back to him. “What?”

“This…” Sam yanked out a piece of glass next to his shoulder. 

Dean whistled. “That would’ve been messy.”

“Agreed.” Sam said and threw the glass shard far away from him. 

Dean crawled forward with a groan, the leg with the piece of glass still inside as limp as possible. “Jack!” Dean called again. 

He pushed the backseat cooler out of the way. 

“Dean!” 

For a second Dean was confused. Dean?.... why would he-

Chuck pulled Dean out of the car by his leg. 

oh.

“Hey Dean, nice to see you again.” he said. 

“The feeling is mutual” Dean growled as he clutched the glass in his leg. It had deepened in his flesh when Chuck pulled him out. 

Chuck stepped back and turned to go get Sam but Dean jumped on him. Chuck let out an irritated sound, grabbed ahold of the glass piece in Deans leg and pulled it out. Dean let out a pained cry. 

Chuck readjusted his clothes and straightened his back 

“I’m disappointed guys. I tell you to make it entertaining and this is all you give me? Such a boring ending…” 

He walked around the car and pulled Sam’s door out of it’s handle. “I forgot how **weak** humans are.... One little crash can do so much damage.”

“Well you made us Assbutt.” Dean couldn’t help but talk back. “That’s a design flaw on your own hands.”

Chuck ignored him and lifted Sam out of the crash. 

“Heya Sammy. Hanging in there?”

Sam spit in Chucks face. Chuck’s face scrunched up in disgust and gave Sam a headbut in response. 

“Gross…” He wiped the spit away. 

Sam grunted, “You are-” he got up on his feet. “-the worst-” and threw a punch.

Chuck catched Sam’s fist and squeezed... hard. Dean could almost hear the crunch. 

“You know” Chuck began, he punched Sam and kicked him to the floor. “Having lived for so long stories get repetitive. I try new things, different characters, but it has all become so… predictable.” 

Dean ripped a piece of fabric from his shirt- (not the flannel T-T) -and wrapped it around his leg as Chuck spoke. 

“You guys gave me new excitement. Cas did too. He exceeded all my expectations.”

Dean glared at the mention of Cas. 

“Then came the situation with Michael and Lucifer.” He smiled. “Your story was supposed to end there…”

Dean watched Sam carefully reaching for the large piece of glass he had thrown away earlier. Their eyes met and they agreed on a silent plan. 

“A battle between brothers. Michael and Dean vs Lucifer and Sam. It would’ve been glorious.” 

Chuck had a dreamy look on his face. 

Dean slowly made his way to Jacks side.

Sam had his hand clenched around the glass. Blood dripped down his palm, but his face was pure determination. 

“Something changed…Cas wasn’t supposed to rebel, Dean didn’t accept Michael. For once things were exciting. I didn’t know what was gonna happen next.” 

Dean peeked through the broken window. Jack was still unconscious but alive, his face smeared with blood. Dean really should have protected the backseat more. 

“I wanted to keep the story going for as long as possible, but all good things have to come to an end.” 

Sam jumped up in an instant and stabbed Chuck where his heart was supposed to be. Dean gave Jack’s shoulder a rough push and he woke up with a small gasp. Dean pressed a finger against his lip and eyed towards Chucks direction. 

Jack caught on and his eyes spoke a thousand words. 

Dean sent him a reassuring nod back. 

“Really Sam?” Chuck laughed. 

He pulled the piece back out and punched Sam right on the nose. “That’s cute.”

Dean got up to his feet, ignoring the burning pain in his leg and limped to the other side of the car.

Chuck watched him with amusement. 

“You are a terrible writer.” he insulted and went for a punch. The punch hit but did no damage at all. Dean on the other hand, felt like he had punched a wall. 

Chucks eyes flashed dangerously. 

Sam’s nose was bleeding and probably broken. Dean helped him up and they leaned on each other. 

“I’ve had enough of this.” Chuck said, cracking his neck. 

“I’m canceling your show.” 

Sam and Dean braced themselves, 

but nothing happened...

“What the-” Chuck frowned and snapped again.

“Why are you smiling?” He snapped again.

“You lose.” Sam said with a (bloody) toothy smile. Both him and Dean turned to look at Jack standing next to the impala. 

“Hello Jack…”

Chuck slowly took a step forward. He seemed confused, not sure what was going on. 

Dean had to admit; Jack looked intimidating. 

His right face was covered with blood and his eyes glowed gold. He had an expression that yelled ‘don't mess with me’ as he tramped towards Chuck. 

“Goodbye, Chuck” he grabbed Chuck and an energy blast shot everything withing a 50 meter radius backwards. Including Sam and Dean. The leaked gas from the car exploded with a loud BOOM. But all Dean could focus on was the lightshow surrounding them. Adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

It was hard to describe what was going on. All the energy of the universe seemed to be circling around them like a hurricane without wind, Dean felt such overwhelming power just standing there and witnessing it. The universe tried to pull them apart as if they were two negative batteries pressed against each other by force. 

It was unnatural in a supernatural world. There was a balance holding everything together and it was crumbling.

The ground rumbled and cracked, wind howled like a storm. A light flashed as lightning struck between Chuck and Jack, immediately followed by an overwhelming loud bang. 

Dean’s ears ringed. Besides him Sam covered his ears with a painted expression. 

“You okay?” Dean asked without any sound. Sam nodded and sat straight. He mouthed: “Fine… you?” Dean replied at with a shrug. 

That lightning must’ve been a final warning. 

Jack and Chuck were breathing heavy. 

“You have, NO idea what you are doing!” Chuck yelled.

Jack grunted and threw himself onto Chuck. Dean watched as trees at the edge of the beach breaking off.

He had to squeeze his eyes to see through the sandstorm. The water from the lake waved on the beach like an actual sea. The sunny day from before long gone.

“Shit…” Dean mumbled in awe. 

Jack had his hands on Chuck's head, absorbing God’s powers. Chuck tried to break from the hold and threw a punch to Jack's jaw that failed. “You will-” Chuck struggeled and gave Jack a headbut that Dean felt meters away.

“YOU”LL BREAK- THE WHOLE BALANCE- OF THE UNIVERSE.” 

Jack got a hold of Chucks arm and twisted it to the side. Chuck cried out and Jack flew about 5 meters back. Chuck held onto his arm, healing it in seconds. 

“THERE CAN’T BE TWO GODS.” He yelled. 

“THERE WON’T BE FOR MUCH LONGER.” Jack yelled back. Charging at Chuck with a big punch.

There was another lightning strike, but this time all around the beach. Dean counted at least 4 places the lightning struck. 

Dean felt raindrops stinging in his cuts. 

“You don’t get it Jack! We CAN’T kill each other! We are one of the same!” Chuck spread his arms. 

The rain poured down with buckets. Dean felt his clothes grow damp in seconds and his shoes covered in mud. The sandstorm had made way for a rainstorm.

Jack ignored him and launched another punch to Chucks face. 

Chuck spit out blood. “You can’t win. The universe won’t allow it. It’s like fighting yourself. I’m never giving up and you can’t do this alone. This fight will continue until the world caves in.” 

“I’m not alone.” Jack whispered, thinking about something. Chuck frowned. 

Jack absorbed Chuck’s power as the elektricity rumbled around them. 

“What are you trying to do?” Chuck called out. 

The earth rumbled and rain poured down. Whatever Jack was doing the universe didn’t like it. 

Was this it? Was the world ending? He had never seen a storm like this. The kind of storm you would see in apocalypse movies

All they could do was watch. 

Chuck’s laugh slit off his face as he felt something arrive. 

Another bright flash, no lightning… just a flash. 

Dean closed his eyes and awaited the end. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dean"

That sounded familiar....

"Dean!"

Dean's eyes opened in an instant. 

“Cas?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say it with me: bi dean bi dean bi dean bi dean bi dean bi dean.  
> American Supernatural? Never heard of it. I only know Spanish. 
> 
> Oh and the battle is not over yet. *insert endgame music*


	4. As the world caves in I wouldn't want anything else but you (15x20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end my lovely's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my hiatus I rewrote everything because I wasn't happy with the ending I had

When Cas woke in the empty he was surprised to say the least. 

How long had it been? It felt like no time had passed at all. He could have been asleep for eons and he wouldn’t know. Sam and Dean long dead, Jack… unknown. One second ago he confessed and said his goodbye, the other he woke up, here. 

He slowly raised himself to his feet and looked around. It was intimidating to stare into the void. He stared at nothing and everything at the same time. He could keep walking forever and never meet an end. That line of thought scared him. What if he never fell asleep again? Would he go insane?

Cas flinched away from his thoughts as a loud voice echoed through the void.

“UGH WHO WOKE ME UP THIS TIME?!” 

The empty was pissed. He could feel it in his head. 

He let out a pained gasp as the angel radio turned on. 

He could feel his brothers, his sisters. Awake. All of them. Thousands of panicked angels spewing questions that no one had answers to. 

_Why are we awake? What is going on? Where are you brothers and sisters? Did I die? Where are we? How long has it been? How do we get out?_

It pained him, hearing all their voices again. 

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT ITT” The empty yelled in frustration. 

“FUCKING WINCHESTERS I BET! I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE IT HERE” It’s voice boomed through his skull. 

Sam and Dean were alive? Cas perked up, maybe he could find a way to go back. Surely the empty wouldn’t be able to hold millions of awake angels? Sam and Dean must have done something to wake them all up. It wasn’t just a coincidence. 

“Hello Castiel.” He turned around to see that it was Crowley, looking the exact same as he did when he died. He was… happy to see him. He liked to think Crowley had warmed up to him. 

“Crowley” Cas greeted with a small smile. 

“In the end we both died for our boys didn’t we? They stick to you… like parasites.” 

He agreed, but he wouldn’t use **that** word. 

“What is going on?” Cas asked him. 

“I don’t know feathers. You’re the one who lived for longer, you tell me.” 

Cas frowned and watched Crowley sit on nothing. How…? Did he do that? 

“ONE OF THOSE DAMN GODS BETTER FIX THEIR MESS”

The empty rumbled, its hold on them weakened. He could’ve sworn he heard a thunder just a second ago. If he listened closely he could hear wind howling and rain storming down. Except the empty didn't have any wind or rain...

There was a bright flicker of light and for a second he stood in the middle of an enormous storm. One like no other he had ever seen. It wasn’t impressive in it’s size, but in its pure absurdity. It seemed to bend space and time around it. Cas doubted humans would even be able to witness it. This was something beyond their understandment. Kinda like a 5th or 6th dimension.

Speaking of humans… His breath hitched as he noticed Sam and Dean standing in front of him with their backs turned. 

“Dean!” he wanted to call out, but as soon as he reached out, they disappeared. 

Cas was left disappointed. He turned in a circle, searching for an opening. Anything to return. Was he hallucinating? Was the Empty torturing him? No question that it hated him.

“You saw them too right?” Cas asked with hope. 

“I did.” Crowley said, adjusting his tie and straightening his jacket. Both had gotten ruffled by the storm. “So how is mother? Still a bitch? Oh wait… I mean witch.”

“Don’t you want to go back?” 

“Not right now.”

Cas blinked in surprise. “What?”

“C’mon Cassie! You might have been to busy staring at your boyfriend, but I saw God and Jack in an apocalyptic battle. That’s clearly some family drama they have to sort out, I’ll wait this one out.” 

Cas opened his mouth to protest. 

“GO. BACK. TO. SLEEP!” The empty yelled instead.

So Chuck and Jack were fighting… That explained how everyone had woken up. 

A fight like that would disturb the whole universe. Purgatory, heaven, the empty and hell must all be out of balance. 

“Oh bloody hell.”

Cas turned around expecting Crowley to complain about something else, but instead his reflexes went to his angel blade. 

“Not quite. You should know, Crowley.”

“Lucifer.” Cas glared. The angel blade pressed against Lucifers neck. 

Lucifer gave him a little wave. “Heya Cas.” he looked down at the knife and smiled. “I don’t think that’s going to work here… You see, I’m already dead.” 

Cas agreed and put the knife away. “Force of habit.”

“I didn’t know you were having a housewarming party Cas. I would have asked for the invite list.” Crowley said, breaking the tension. 

Cas didn’t break his glare from Lucifer, “What do you want?” 

“Well.” He rubbed his chin. “I was just minding my business, thinking about how God screwed me over by cursing me to be the ‘bad guy’ and how no one ever believed me that he was just an giant manipulative a-hole when some kind of portal sent me to this beach.” 

Crowley and Cas shared a look. 

“And guess what?! Turns out that after all this time you have opened your eyes and me, the oh-so-generous guy that I am, have decided to help you.”

“Why?” Cas narrowed his eyes. 

“Isn’t it obvious? We have the same enemy. I’m ready to join team daddy issues and smite his ass.” 

“Ain't that a treat.” Crowley mumbled. 

Cas didn’t trust Lucifer for obvious reasons, but something told him to accept, just this once. 

“What do you have to offer?” Cas said. 

“Glad you ask little brother. You see, if a battle between two celestials like Chuck and Jack takes place, it would cause an enormous disturbance.” 

“Yeah we figur-”

“-Let me finish.” he cut Crowley off. 

“Like I was saying. So you already know is that a disturbance that great would cause inbalance. The reason we are even able to speak right now. But what you might not know is that an inbalance like that would pull it all to one place. Heaven, hell, purgatory, the empty.... It’s all going to be pulled to wherever the fight takes place.” 

“Why would that happen?” Cas eyed him suspiciously, 

Lucifer chuckled. “Because the world is ending, brother” 

“Delightfull.” Crowley chirped in and stood up from his… chair? Glaring daggers into Lucifers soul with his arms crossed. 

“But we can stop it. God is not easily defeated, we need to team up.”

Cas nodded. Lucifer was right. No matter how it pained him to admit it. The enemy of my enemy really was his friend. 

Crowley looked over to Cas. “Oh great, so we are gonna team up with the guy who killed me? Wonderful.” 

“Well actually you killed yourself, champ.”

“Well actually I’m gonna-” 

“We need to inform all the angels, get them to fight off the monsters and demons.”

“You’re absolutely right. Let’s do that. I’m willing to forget all about his betrayal-” He eyed Crowley. “-to work together.” Lucifer (not-so) humbly promised. 

Crowley made a gag gesture. “Oh boohoo, you still upset about that? It wasn’t even personal.”

"It **was.** And you know it.”

Castiel let out a deep sigh and switched his attention to the angel radio. Working with the both of them was gonna be a delight. 

* * *

How they convinced the Empty to go with their plan Cas didn’t really understand. Somewhere between telling it that when they were all gone he could go back to sleep and the world ending anyways had it convinced. Millions of angels and demons awake seemed to be torture for it, their power grew weaker and weaker. The Empty had told them that they could feel the movement of every single being like a spider in the middle of it’s spiderweb. 

So after mumbling about how he would love to watch them burn if it didn’t acquire so much effort he accepted. Giving Cas 5 minutes to warn Sam and Dean about everything that was gonna go down. 

“Oh and one more thing.” The empty said, standing before them in his Cas form. Except this time Cas didn’t look at an exact copy of himself. The other Cas looked like a corpse, his skin pale and blueish with dark circles under his eyes. Cas’s best guess was that the Empty was exhausted and it reflected on his form. 

“When I release all those souls back to that shithole you call earth, it will be the final drop. All those souls out of place will cause a lot of mayhem. You’ll need to act quickly if you don’t want the world to collapse.”

Cas sent a concerned glance to Crowley. 

“How long-”

“Anyways have fun!” The empty cheered and snapped. 

Nausiau hit him as he warped to earth and crashed ungraceful on the ground. He groaned and lifted himself to his feet. His trenchcoat was smeared with mud, rain poured down on his face and his hair sticked to his forehead. 

The beach smelled like gas, burned metal and smoke. Not exactly the most welcome back to earth smell but he was glad none the less. 

All things combined Cas felt as alive as ever. His coat grew heavy as it soaked. He held up a hand to see through the rain.

He took a steady step forward, the wind almost knocking him over.

He smiled as he noticed the figures of Sam and Dean. He swallowed the lump in his throat and yelled. "Dean!"

He took a couple more steps, the wind carrying his voice away. No way Dean heard him. 

"Dean!" He needed to let him know about the army that could arrive any second now.

"DEAN!" He yelled again and this time Dean's head whipped around. Cas wondered if he hurt his neck with that movement.

"Cas?!" Dean yelled back, his face held an expression of pure confusion. Sam next to him had a big grin on his face. 

Cas set his happiness aside and focused on his goal. 

"There is-" Before he could finish his sentence, there was a thunder followed by a flash of light. 

The empty spewed out the millions of creatures it once had inside. Their spirits swarmed around them like bees. Cas couldn’t see anything. Demons and angels all filled his vision. Searching for anything to posses.

The world rumbled as heaven, purgatory and hell followed not long after. The barrier between the living and the dead was officially gone. Anyone could cross in or out if they wanted. Angels swarm towards the stray souls and escaped monsters, picking them up in an instant and thinning out the crowd. 

It all seemed to work perfectly. The angels didn’t want to fight God, but they could keep the world stable as Jack did the heavy lifting. 

He pushed through the crowd in search of Dean. He needed to find him, to see him. 

Something fell dead before him, a female human. Cas wondered if she would even go back to heaven or if she would respawn like a videogame character. 

Before Cas could investigate on this mather a vampire submerged behind the fallen human.

"I'm gonna enjoy ripping your throat out." It gritted. 

Cas took a stance, ready to fight without weapons and all when someone sliced its head off. 

"Always hated that guy.” Benny said. Wiping the blood from his machete. 

“Heya angel… long time no see." 

Cas stared. He was ashamed to realise he had almost forgotten about him. But to be fair they didn’t really have a good relationship during purgatory. He didn't trust Benny then… but now he has come to respect Benny for all that he had done for Dean. 

"Good to see you." Cas nodded. 

"I have no idea what is going on." Benny said.”Mind filling me in?” 

“I’ll catch you up later. Let’s get out of here and find Sam and Dean first”

Cas noticed something in Benny’s eyes as he said Dean. He suppressed the lowkey jealousy and pulled Benny along. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dean stood dumbfounded. Cas had been right there and just like that he had lost sight of him. Or better said: he has lost sight of **everything**. Hard to see when demons and angels swarmed the sky, 

He and Sam turned in a circle as he took it all in. Like lightning strikes angels took down monsters. It had been long since Dean felt intimidated by angels. They seemed untouchable, unstoppable without a vessel bounding them to earth. He saw them as the warriors they were always described to be. God was Dean glad they were all fighting on the same side now. 

“Sam!” A voice called out. Dean saw Sam's face shift from shock to the dorkiest smile. Dean almost wanted to go ahw little Sammy is in love, but the more grown up Dean inside of him held himself back. 

Eileen pushed through the crowd and ran up to him. Dean stepped aside to give them the room as Sam catched her in his arms. It looked like a scene straight out of a romantic movie. The notebook if Dean remembered correctly,(Not like he watched that movie of course. Why would he watch a romantic movie haha) both soaked with rain and lovesick expressions on their lovestruck faces. Dean's heart ached but he smiled. Seeing them happy almost made Dean forget about his own grief.

“I thought I lost you.” Sam said pressing his forehead against hers. 

Dean gave them some privacy and searched the crowd for Jack. The fight wasn't near finished and perhaps he hoped he would bump into someone. 

The dark cloud of demons had thinned out, but he still couldn't see. The sky rumbled and the rain had created a mist. His shoes stuck to the mutty beach and he had to lose his shoes to move properly. 

He prayed to Castiel to get his feathery ass over here so they could have a proper reunion. Dean doubted Cas could hear him. His voicemail was probably packed with hundreds of angels. Castiel had become one of the most popular angels after all.

Dean hissed as a piece of glass pierced his bare foot. He cursed for a moment before realising what it meant. 

He scanned his surroundings, searching for Jack and yelling his name. If Jack even heard him through the intense loud rumbling and rain. 

Finally Dean found Jack stiff on the ground. His eyes glowing but his face expressionless. Dean hesitated before rushing over to him, stopping to see if Chuck was nearby first. He did end up spotting Chuck, but he was unconscious and stiff like Jack. Almost like a corpse, aside from the glowing. 

Dean pressed a finger against the vein in Jack's throat. Not breathing… Fuck. Was that bad? Did he even need to breathe anymore? Damn it. Dean didn't sign up for all this celestial shit. 

"Jack!" He shook him. 

Jack's face just dropped to the side. 

"JACK!" 

No response.

Dean clenched his teeth "I better not get killed for this." and punched him.

Jack awoke with a loud breath, blinking as the glow in his eyes slowly faded. 

"Dean?" He asked with a confused frown. 

"Hey kid. What happened there?" He helped Jack up even tho he didn't need it.

"I- was fighting Chuck… spiritually. I've never experienced something so intense, beautiful and confusing before. The things I saw- I wouldn't even know how to explain." 

The gears in Dean's head were spinning overdrive.

How to counsel your son who is also a beginner God? That shit wasn't on google. 

"I can't go back there. Fighting him like that was awful. We went beyond space and time, Dean…. I- I think Chuck is right. Our fighting will continue forever. Always frozen in time moments before the universe collapses." 

Dean had no idea what to even say to that. Nothing in his life could prepare him for those seven sentences. 

"I-I can't fight him on my own." 

"You're not on your own nephew."

Dean turned around in an instant. All of his arm hairs stood up at once. 

"Michael…” Michael nodded in response. 

“You came back?"

"Poetic isn't it? The two soldiers. Both written to obey, defying their father."

Chuck woke with a loud gasp, coughing and rolling on his chest. 

Michael's eyes trailed to Chuck. Saddened by his own betrayal or on what Chuck had become. Maybe both

It hurts to realise that your father isn’t all godly and holy as you always portrayed him to be. Dean knew all too well. His relationship with John was… complicated. 

"I can't let the universe be destroyed because of his crazy obsession. I see that now."

Chuck weakly lifted himself up to turn to Michael's voice. 

If Dean didn't know any better he could see hurt in his eyes, followed by fear. 

"How perfect…" He chuckled, his eyes darting between Michael and something behind him, which turned to be Lucifer, stepping in frame. 

"My two most beloved sons: Michael and Lucifer, fighting together with my most beloved creations and their intended vessels." 

He raised to his feet with a amazed yet analysing expression. 

"I could never imagine an ending like this." 

Lucifer joined Michaels side with a careful glance. The last time they were together it didn't end well. 

"What do you say Luci? Joining forces at last?" Michael smiled at him. Their history forgotten, at least for now. Lucifer's shoulders relaxed and grinned back. "That's what I've always wanted." 

They nodded to each other and both placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. 

Chucks eyes widened. "Wait!" 

Jack threw his head back in his neck and his eyes lit up like flashlights. Not a second later Michael and Lucifer dropped limp to the ground. Dean took a step backwards and bumped into Sam. 

When had Sam arrived? Dean hadn’t noticed. But it wasn’t just Sam… he saw Eilleen, Crowley, Rowena, Charlie, Benny and… Cas. His gaze lingered on Cas. 

Dean felt happy. Unlike he had been in a very long time. He tried to keep the emotion down. Don't have false hope he told himself.

"It's over father." Jack said as he slowly lowered his head. Or he wasn't Jack. Something was off. His voice… different. Dean guessed if Chuck would be able to absorb Amara, Jack would be able to absorb Lucifer and Michael. 

Dean could feel their power radiate of him. Intimidating yet calming. 

A stray soul gravitated towards Jack. Like a butterfly making its way through a flower field. It was beautiful and familiar. Cas. Dean could feel it. Followed by thousands more. All lighting up and making their way to Jack like shooting stars. 

Chuck was terrified. Dean could read that much on his face, but most of his attention was on the light show going on. 

"So this is the ending." Chuck mumbled. "Beautiful." 

Dean agreed. If this was the final moments before the end. He was at least glad to have witnessed this. 

“Your reign ends here.” Jack said. Just his voice alone sent shivers down Dean’s spine. 

Jack gave Sam and Dean a final expression filled with love before saying. “Let there be light.”

Jack fell limp to the ground as the world around them turned ultra bright. 

The wind and the rain stopped. The dark clouds disappeared and the sun came out. The light was overwhelmingly bright. Brighter as it should be. It wasn’t harmful though. On the contrary it comforted him. 

Dean looked back at Sam and past Sam's shoulders he saw Cas. 

“Cas?”

He thought Cas had joined Jack. Or better said he had been certain. 

His body moved without thinking and before he knew it he stood in front of him. 

“Hello Dean.”

Cas swallowed nervously. Dean looked back in awe. 

“How? I- I saw your-”

“My grace.”

Dean blinked. “Your… grace? You’re human?”

“It appears so.” Cas smiled. 

“You're not… disappointed?”

“Why would I be? Humans aren’t so bad.” Cas gave him the most lovey dovey eyes as Dean stood dumbfounded. 

And that's when Dean pulled him close by his stupid trenchcoat and kissed him. 

His mind had gone on autopilot. This is what he wanted. More than anything. 

Cas let out a surprised yelp, but quickly melted in the kiss. His arms wrapping around Dean's waist as Dean moved his hands from Cas's collar to his jaw. 

The world could literally end right then and there, but Dean didn't care. 

"I love you too, smartass." he said, pulling back to look Cas in the eye. They stood nose to nose, neither of them willing to let the other go. 

This wasn't a dream. He really just confessed to his angel. A dumb, selfless, clueless and reckless angel, but his. 

Cas grinned. 

“How did we get here?” Dean asked. Cas had seen Dean on his absolute worst and yet he loved him unconditionally. Dean didn't get it, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. 

“Don’t ever leave my side again.” Dean threatened. 

“I won’t” Cas promised. 

They held hands as they waited for their ending, knowing that no matter what happened they would be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While that last scene was cute and all the only thing I could think about was Sam watching them with his mouth wide open and screaming fucking finally in his head.


	5. Apple pie life (15x20 + Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apple life they always wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA I finished a fic for the first time ever. Let's just say I was passionate.  
> I won't keep you up any longer. Have fun reading the last chapter of my fix it fic

When Jack returned to the land of the living his body ached all over. Michael and Lucifer had left him, leaving him worn down and tired. He laid on the ground. Mud under his fingers, under his cheek. It's coldness waking him up in a kind of relaxing way. How good it felt to breathe again. To feel a heart beating in his chest and the coldness on his fingertips.

A soft breeze brushed past his ears and a small smile crept its way on his face. He blinked his eyes open. 

They had won. They really won. Wow.

Jack turned on his back, the mud drenching his back but he didn't care. A shiver went down his spine and he chuckled. They won. For what had seemed like only seconds to the world. 

It felt like an eternity for Jack.

He couldn't put a finger on how long exactly, but long enough for him to be delighted to be back. No sleeping. No eating. Nor any kind of break. He supposed he didn't need it anymore...

He raised himself to a sitting position. His eyes darted around the crowd, longing to catch a glimpse of his family. Fearful expressions stared back, waiting for any kind of confirmation.

Chuck awoke with a gasp for air. Jack sighed and got to his feet. Deal with this first. Reunions later. With every step he took he could feel his power growing, pulling him towards Chuck to finish the job. Lucifer had pinned him down, but Chuck was already beaten either way. He knew it too. 

"So what are you gonna do now? Kill me?" Chuck asked. "for once. I don't know what's gonna happen next."

"No I'm not gonna kill you." Jack said as he loomed over him. He reached a hand to the side of Chucks face and absorbed that last bit of God in him. Chuck was 100% human now, no trace of his past and no guarentee for his future. 

"The only place where you could ever find solace would be mortality. You need to learn what it's like to never know what will happen next. You need to know what it's like to fail and get back up. Once you've experienced this. I'll decide what to do with you."

Chuck's face went pale at the realisation. 

"Wait…" Jack turned around and his eyes searched the crowd for Sam and Dean. "Jack wait."

He spotted them not too far. He smiled and started walking. 

"Jack!" Chuck called out but Jack kept going.

Next to Sam stood Eilleen. She waved at him and Jack waved back. Sam looked contempt and happy, his eyes were on Dean. Jack's gaze shifted on Dean and that's when he saw Cas.

Wait… Dean and Cas, holding hands? Jack couldn't believe his eyes. He smiled and picked up the pace. He might be a God now, but in the end of the day he wanted to be with his family. He had missed them. So much.

Cas stepped forward, welcoming Jack in a hug. 

"I'm so proud of you Jack" He said into Jack's hair. 

Jack closed his eyes.

"I missed you." He mumbled, not letting go off the hug. 

"Ah fuck it. The no-chick-flick rule has been thrown in the trash years ago, C'm here kid." 

"You love Chick-flicks" Sam added and joined in. 

For once Jack knew that things really would be okay. At least for a while. There was no more bad guy. Not another problem around the corner. Sam and Dean could actually breathe. Jack would make sure it stayed that way. 

  
  
  
  


And it did. 

  
  
  
  


First there had to be a lot of cleaning up to do. The list was endless, but he had Amara to help him out. Especially with the God part of being a celestial. Jack doubted if the Winchesters knew. Amara had been a great help when the final fight came, fighting Chuck from the inside. She had seen Jack’s potential, she had seen what the world could become under his hand. Jack had immense respect for her. It must’ve hurt, fighting against her brother. On the other hand they didn’t really have the ultimate brother and sister bond. 

Jack had let her go and asked her if she wanted him to talk to Dean about how she stepped up in the end. Amara had replied with: “I will tell him myself, when the time is right… Things with Dean and I are complicated. We are destined to care about each other, but it is more than that. It think we need time apart. Not only for him, but also for me. In the end we will always find eachother. Even if it’s just as friends. Love is more than just romantic.” Jack had agreed and told her that even though he is not Chuck, he looked forward to becoming a brother to her. Amara smiled and thanked him. “You’re already better than him. I look forward to ruling beside you as equals” and with that she left. 

Amara had eternity to make it right. Now that Jack was God he planned to give his family the option to be angels when they met their human end. 

His right hands to be exact, but first he wanted them to have the life they deserved and longed for after all the fighting. Whatever they decided Jack would be fine with. 

He visited them ever so often. Sometimes it was a 5 min checkup and other times he stayed for hours. Most importantly he always came when they called. He knew they were still not used to him being a God, but if anyone could deal with that it would be the Winchesters. They’ve dealt with a lot weirder things. 

It had been weird for Jack too. The angels kept calling him God or even father. He had told them to just call him Jack. 

He had offered Cas’ grace back as well, but Cas had kindly told Jack to hold onto it. He wanted to try the human ‘applepie life’ first. 

“Growing old with Dean” Jack had teased, but it is the truth. They both knew it. 

Regarding apple pie life, Cas had taken it quite literally… 

It all started when he baked Dean a pie. 

________________

“Damn Cas this is really good.” Dean exclaimed, a fork still in his mouth.

Cas had a proud smile on his face. 

“This is seriously the best pie I’ve ever had.” Dean complimented further, taking another bite. 

Sam raised a brow at Dean, not believing him. Dean noticed and pointed a fork at him. “Nah-ah Sammy I ain't just saying this to make my boyfriend happy.” He shoved the plate towards him. “Try it.”

Sam opened his mouth to protest but Eilleen took the opportunity to try. Her face lit up and she nodded. “Dean is right.” she said.

“Ever since I turned human I’ve really picked the taste of cooking and baking.” Cas explained “That’s one of the things I really missed from being human, there are so many different recipes out there. As an angel it all tastes like molecules.”

“Feel free to make more. You’re amazing.” Dean said. 

“Now I have to try.” Sam said, defeated. 

“Or don’t. More for us.” Eileen grinned. Dean gave her a fistbump and she happily complied. 

Cas did make more, plenty more. All kinds of different stuff. Now that they didn’t have any big bosses to fight Cas had a lot of free time. So while Sam and Dean searched for potential jobs and apartments to live Cas baked. He made homemade bread, croissants, cakes, pies and cookies. So much so that one day Dean pulled him aside. 

“Listen Cas, I love you and I love that you picked up a hobby, but this is getting out of hand.” He watched Cas pull out the 4th chocolate cake of this week out of the oven. “I’m gonna get out of shape and lose my perfect body.” he continued and moved out of the way as Cas dropped the cake on the table. 

“Dean you know I wouldn’t care about the shape of your body.” He took off his oven mitt “You’re always beautiful to me.” 

Dean buried his head in his hand and looked over his fingers. 

“Stop it I’m trying to give you a lecture.” 

Cas sighed and looked at the cake in disappointment. “I’m sorry Dean. I am trying to perfect my chocolate cake recipe, but it’s always too heavy, too dry or it sinks. I didn’t realise it was wasteful… I suppose you are right.” 

Dean blinked “Oh well there goes my lecture.” 

He crossed his arms. “What if…” He stopped himself to think it through, but nodded. “What if we open a bakery?”

Cas dropped his oven mitt on the ground. He searched for words before looking Dean in the eye. “You would want to do that for me? With me?” 

“Of course. In fact it’s kinda perfect.” 

Cas tilted his head. “I found this on sale bike shop almost next door to our upcoming apartment."

(pls just imagine a random location I don't live in America and I have no idea how it is to live there.)

"That is perfect." Cas smiled dreamingly. 

"Okay. Okay! I will… research how to even begin with preperations." Dean said. 

He was excited. He might not be as good of a baker like Cas is, but he would love to help. 

"Wait Dean." Cas stopped him before he left the room. "Thank you." 

"Don't thank me yet." Dean smiled. "But of course." He gave Cas a quick kiss and headed to Sam's room. 

Maybe he would know how to start.

___

**1 year later I A day in the normal life.**

_ Monday 10:00 am _

*Beep* *beep*

*beep* *beep*

Dean groaned and reached his arm out to his nightstand. 

*beep* *beep*

*beep* *beep* 

Dean found his phone and turned the alarm off. He sighed in contempt and buried his head in his pillow. His hand reached to his right, finding it empty. “Oh right. It’s monday.” He mumbled. 

He counted to 10 before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Miracle jumped on the bed to attack Dean with morning kisses. Dean catched it in his arms and hugged him side to side. 

He got up, put on his bathrobe and headed to the kitchen. The kitchen was about the biggest room in their apartment, but that was as expected with Cas’ bakery and extensive cooking. They had a nice apartment, luxe even for Dean’s standards. It had enough room and they allowed dogs. Plus it was just a 5-10 minute walk to the bakery. 

Dean noticed a plate of fresh bread and a croissant. Next to it was a note with 

‘Good Morning! I’m in the bakery :) 

P.S don’t eat the pastries in the fridge. I made them for Miracle.’ 

Dean smiled and opened the fridge. He whistled to miracle and he came rushing over in an instant. Dean gave him one of the pastries and grabbed some milk for himself. 

He noticed one of the burner phones had a voicemail and listened to it while he ate. 

“Heyyy Dean it’s me. I got your message and you were right. It was a werepire, a whole pack of them to be exact. They weren’t so bad, but their leader was a mean one. Turning humans to monsters left and right. So I got rid of the alpha and all the others turned back human. I’ve have lot of explaining to do, but I’m happy they are alright… Anyways about visiting your new apartment. What about saturday? Kara and I can book an hotel nearby. I heard your bakery is doing well. I can’t wait to see it. Call me back when you hear this. Charlie out.”

Dean called her back and after 5 seconds she picked up. “Heya big bro.” Charlie exclaimed. “Don’t call me that.” Dean grumbled. 

“Look who just woke up, Mr grumpy. I’m guessing you got my message?” She asked. 

“I did. Saturday is fine. Cas doesn’t work on weekends.” 

“Great. I’ll call you back later.” He said as he watched Miracle shuffle around restlessly. “I need to take Miracle out.” 

“Okay talk to you later.” 

They said their goodbyes and Dean hung up. 

He finished his food, got dressed and put on his jacket.

Dean always walked Miracle to the bakery, it had become a routine. There was a nice park on the way and it woke him up for the day. It was unusual for Dean to have a normal life like this. Somewhere he missed the thrill of the hunt. Like the saying you can take the soldier out of the war, but you can’t take the war out of the soldier. 

All of his life Dean has hunted, he couldn’t leave it behind. Not completely. He had asked Sam if he felt the same and he had agreed, but told Dean. “It will fade. It was the same when I left for college.” 

That sentence had made Dean a bit tense, he didn’t like to think about Sam’s college days. He wasn’t mad anymore, but it still felt like a sore spot.

“You think everyone you meet is a monster and you’re always on edge, but you don’t have to be. You will find that a lot of humans are good. You will grow to love humanity and little things they do. Most of them don’t know or don’t believe in the things we do yet they still choose to do what’s right and be good every day.” Sam had put poetically. 

“I know it’s hard to leave it behind, but you’ll just have to find passion in something else. Besides there is no harm in helping hunters through the phone like Bobby did. We have a lot of experience after all.” 

Dean had been thinking about that passion of his. It is live changing to think about what  **he** wants. Never did he consider that. Sam is looking into lawyer school and/or becoming a teacher, Cas has a bakery, but Dean? He doesn’t know what he wants. 

As a child he wanted to become a firefighter, but those dreams were crushed by his mother and childhood turning to ashes. Maybe he could look back into that… He would still be saving people.

Dean had also considered opening a bar, but that was no longer a possibility with Cas having a bakery. He knew that when he offered it to Cas. It was the whole reason why he was looking into for sale shops in the first place. But he didn’t mind giving a pass at that opportunity to make Cas happy. 

Another job he had considered was mechanist. He knew a lot about cars and how to fix them… Why not get some money while doing exactly that?

Truth be told as long as he was near friends and family he would be fine. His happiness lied wherever his family was. He could see that as a bad sign or he could see it as a good one. Dean chose to take it as good. 

His mind wandered back to the present when Miracle gave a sudden pull. He stopped Miracle in time before he could run across the street. 

“Easy boy.” He said and patiently waited until all the cars had passed.

The bakery looked cozy and inviting as always. Dean couldn't help but feel proud of the way it turned out. Him, Sam, Eileen and Cas had done a lot of changes while renovating it and after 5 months of hard work it came out perfect. 

Dean peeked through the window and saw Emily, a sweet 19 year old girl Cas had hired, working at the register. He was lowkey disappointed but went in either way. 

The door dinged and Emily smiled at him. Dean gave her a wave and watched as Emily gave a man his change back. 

“Have a nice day!” 

The man gave her a ‘you too’ and passed Dean.

It smelt amazing. A combination of sweets, chocolate and bread. 

“Good morning Dean.” Emily greeted kindly. Sam was already right about one thing. Emily is one of those good humans. Sometimes Dean wondered how it had been for her to blip out of existence and back without even knowing. 

He shook his thoughts off and replied with “Good morning.” 

“Taking Miracle out for a walk?” She made casual conversation. 

“Little bastard would walk himself if I weren’t there to keep him in line.” He squatted to the ground to give him a scratch behind his ears. 

“Wouldn’t you bud?” 

The door dinged as a new customer came in. Dean got back up and lifted miracle in his arms. “I’ll get out of your hair. Is Cas in the back?” Emily nodded and let him through. 

He heard her greet the customer as he entered the back of the bakery. 

“Dean!” Cas greeted. His hair, clothes and apron were covered in flour. He had dough in his hands that he stopped kneading to give Dean a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey hey watch the face. You’re covered in flour.” 

“hmm.” Cas said, he pretended to wipe away the flour but made it worse by smearing more on his face. “Can you believe this Miracle? My own boyfriend betraying me like that” Dean said to the dog before putting him back down. 

Cas shook his head and continued kneading the dough.“Did you have a good night sleep?” Cas asked. 

“I should be asking you. You’re the one always waking up at 5 or 6 am.” 

“I don’t mind. I’m a morning person.” Cas said “You on the other hand, are not. Any nightmares lately?” 

Dean crossed his arms and shook his head no. “Not since last tuesday.” 

“That’s good.” Cas said, flipping the dough.

Dean nodded. He felt slightly uncomfortable. Talking about his feelings was still new to him, but he supposed there is no hiding nightmares from someone who sleeps right next to him.

“I never told you this, but you used to call me during your nightmares… especially after-...” Cas stopped himself. 

"-After I raised you from perdition." Dean mimicked Cas' voice. 

“ I would stay with you. My presence seemed to comfort you.”

Dean uncrossed his arms and leaned on the counter, watching Cas work. 

“Younger me would probably tell you to stop being a creep.” 

“Older you would say the same.” Cas grinned. 

“Those were the days I really started to fall.” He continued with a soft smile on his face. “As you slept you didn’t hide. I saw all of you. Including the side you didn’t want to be seen.” 

Dean swallowed a lump down his throat. All those years… 

He got up from the counter and gave Cas a hug from behind, burying his chin on his shoulder. 

“I’m so happy you came back.” He muttered.

His mother had been right. Angels truly did watch over him… 

or angel to be exact. 

Dean let go and cleared his throat. “So… anything I can help you with?”

Dean helped around the store for about 4 hours. After that he kissed Cas goodbye and headed to a job interview. 

Not a permanent job but temporarily. 

All went pretty well and Dean got a feeling that he would get asked for a second interview soon.

He got home at around 7. 

Miracle attacked his legs as he tried to close the door. "Hey bud. Jes I missed you too." 

The apartment smelled great. Some kind of pasta. 

Dean looked up to find Cas in the kitchen. He gave miracle a final scratch and stood. Following the smell. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and gave him a kiss on his neck. 

"Smells great. What's it called?"

"Pasta Alfredo I think. How was the interview?"

Dean let Cas go so that he got the room he needed to cook. 

"Good. They seemed enthusiastic. I'm assuming the bakery didn't burn down while I was gone?" 

They chatted for a while and ate when the food was done. Dean absolutely loved the meal and praised Cas for it. After finishing his second plate he did the dishes and watched some netflix with Cas and Miracle. 

At 9:30 Cas told Dean he was gonna get ready for bed. After some complaining from Dean and 'I'm a baker. I have to get up early.' from Cas Dean agreed. 

They did their night routine and at 10:30. They were both in bed, drifting off to sleep. 

His dreams started off peaceful, but as the night continued they changed into terrifying. Dean shifted and struggled. No. No no no nononono. 

They made it out. Jack is safe. Cas is safe, sleeping right next to him. 

Sam is…. safe?

Dean woke up with a tug on his arm. He gasped awake, his breathing heavy and his head sweaty. 

Cas looked at him with worry

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"I'm-" Dean got control over his breathing.

"I'm fine." He wiped the sweat away and threw his blanket aside. The clock said. 1 am. That was still reasonable right? 

"Dean what are you doing?" Cas asked with a yawn as his eyes followed Dean searching for his shoes.

"I need to- I just need to check if Sam is okay." 

"What?" Cas let out a little laugh. "Now?"

Dean gave Cas pleading eyes. "Please just let me. I haven't seen him for a week." 

Cas hesitated but then sighed.

"Alright. But I'm going with you." 

___

_ 1:30 AM _

"We can't go through the door, we don't have a key." Cas said as they stood at the apartment entrance. He bent over to read what it said next to the door. "I don't think we can ring him up to open either." Cas looked back at Dean to find him not standing there anymore.

"Wha-" He spotted Dean at the fire exit stairs. 

"Going through the window." Dean whispered "C'mon" 

Cas sighed and followed. He'll have to apologise and explain to Sam later. 

____

Dean slipped through the window, making almost no sound. Cas followed after, his foot got caught in the window frame and he fell down with a thud. 

Dean winched and went to help him up. 

The room was pitchblack. He felt around the room, searching for the light switch. 

Someone snatched his arm and flipped him to the ground in a second. 

Dean groaned and blocked the incoming punch. 

“Dean!” Cas called out. 

The punches stopped in an instant. “Dean?” 

That’s when Dean could see Sam’s face in the dim light. 

“You’re out of practise.” Sam grinned. Referring to the night Dean came to him to go on a hunting trip. 

Dean didn’t like the statement and slammed Sam to floor so that he had the upper hand. “What will the neighbours think?” Sam joked. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” Dean answered and helped him up. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam pushed a hand on Dean’s chest. “Hopefully not a hunting trip” 

Dean pushed Sam’s hand away and looked around the room. “Searching for some good beer.” He said and headed to the kitchen. 

“It’s almost 2 am.” 

“Always beer o’clock somewhere, Sammy.” Dean replied from the kitchen. 

“Right” Sam laughed. 

“What is it really?” Sam asked Cas. 

“Had a nightmare and insisted on seeing you.” 

Sam nodded, watched Dean find the beer and sent him a thumbs up. 

“Alright. One beer won’t hurt.”

THE END :( 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a Bitch- jerk moment, but I couldn't fit it anywhere without it being odd, but besides that I think it turned out pretty great. I'm proud to say I finished a fanfiction for the first time ever and I want to thank you reader for reading. Hopefully this story made you feel better. Let me know what you thought + what you would add to the ending and have a great day/night.
> 
> 12-31-2020  
> Updating this to wish you all a very happy new year. Hopefully it's better than 2020 ❤
> 
> 05-01-2021 did some small editing in the tags


End file.
